


Reflexiones

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de Lazchan [11]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Pequeñas viñetas de Hiryuu y sus dragones; la próxima parte será de Yona y sus dragones.Traducción de "Musings" de LazchanLink de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4479992/chapters/10184315





	1. Guen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Musings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479992) by [Lazchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan). 



Guen alzó la vista del lugar donde había estado preparando sus armas, frunciendo un poco el ceño cuando vio a Hiryuu. “Mi rey…” Su voz era dudosa.

“Hola, Hakuryuu.” Hiryuu le sonrió brillantemente, acercándose a él. “Me sorprende que sigas utilizando una espada cuando tienes un arma tan formidable en tu mano derecha.”

“Guen.” Murmuró. “Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.” Bajó la mirada hacia su mano, frotándosela en respuesta al calor que se extendía a través de ella. Él había oído tantas veces Lord Hakuryuu esto y Lord Hakuryuu lo otro. Ya casi no escuchaba su propio nombre y aunque era agradable tener respeto, soldados que entrenar y una aldea que construir, sería agradable ser conocido como algo más que “El Hakuryuu”, el cual era el Hakuryuu real que le había concedido estos poderes.

Él se arrepintió al momento después cuando Hiryuu le dirigió una brillante sonrisa y el hecho de tener la total fuerza de la atención de Hiryuu sobre él era un poco impactante. “Guen, entonces.” Murmuró. “Creo que es bueno que te estés abriendo, Guen. ¿Te estás adaptando a vivir aquí? ¿Esto te duele algo?” Extendió la mano y tocó la mano de Guen y él tuvo que evitar retroceder ante la calidez que inundó su cuerpo, provocando que su corazón latiera demasiado rápido.

Guen sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, apenas logrando contener el rubor de su rostro. “Está bien.” Murmuró. “Estoy acostumbrado a utilizar una espada, aprender a utilizar esto” Hizo un gesto hacia su mano. “como un arma es algo completamente diferente. Sin embargo no me molesta.” Sonrió ampliamente. “Puedo proteger a mucha más gente de esta forma, mi Rey. Lo suficiente como para ayudar al reino.”

Hiryuu asintió, pero pareció triste durante un momento. “Mis hermanos sabían que necesitaría ayuda para salvar al reino y a su gente, pero yo no quería herir a tanta gente que amo. Aún así, ellos escogieron valientes guerreros para que lucharais junto a mí, para proteger a la gente que forma este reino y quiere ser parte de él.”

Guen frunció el ceño y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, haciendo una mueca cuando utilizó su mano derecha para ello y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño. “Bueno, nosotros lucharemos por usted y para protegerle.” Murmuró. “Sin importar lo que pase, nosotros haremos lo que sea necesario para cuidar de este reino que usted quiere proteger tanto.”

Hiryuu le sonrió, realmente sonrió y Guen parpadeó ante la expresión más que humana que tenía en su rostro. Había veces en las que Hiryuu parecía tan distante como un dios y eso le descolocaba, pero ahora mismo, él era alguien con el que Guen se podía relacionar. “¿Y tú no disfrutas del pelotón de soldados que están aprendiendo a proteger tu clan?” Le preguntó. “Se que disfrutas haciendo que la gente sea más fuerte.”

Pareciendo avergonzado otra vez, Guen murmuró algo y miró sus pies por un momento. “Es bueno.” Murmuró. “Ellos ya me respetaban antes, pero ahora es diferente. Ni siquiera discuten ninguna de las órdenes que les doy, simplemente las aceptan como si fuera una ley divina y la cumplen.”

“Bueno, se que eres digno de la confianza que mis hermanos y tu gente han depositado en ti.” Hiryuu pareció distante otra vez, evidentemente su mente estaba en otro lugar. Guen estaba convencido de que estaba hablando con sus hermanos dragones que estaban lejos en los cielos en estas ocasiones. “Y se que yo también confío en ti en consecuencia, para cuidarme las espaldas y luchar a mi lado. Eres realmente digno de ser uno de mis dragones, Hakuryuu Guen. Nunca lo dudes.”

Él hizo una pausa antes de girarse para marcharse de la habitación. “Y si alguna vez quieres hablar de algo, Guen, estoy aquí para ti. No sois solo mis guardaespaldas, también sois mi familia.”

Guen se quedó mirando la puerta que se cerró detrás de él en estado de shock, preguntándose que acababa de suceder. Miró la espada que había estado puliendo y luego la guardó cuidadosamente. Tenía otra arma que utilizar y era una en la que se debería concentrarse más. Él era uno de los guerreros dragones después de todo, era hora de que se asegurara de sacar partido de cada parte de este poder.

Por Kouka, por Hiryuu; por él mismo y sus hermanos.

 


	2. Abi

Lo primero que vio Abi cuando se despertó, con la cabeza fracturada, fue a Hiryuu inclinado sobre él con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Él parpadeó y se tapó los ojos con una mano. No necesitaba ver tan claramente ahora mismo y si miraba a algo, incluso la reconfortante visión de Hiryuu, se sentía embarazosamente enfermo. Su orgullo no lo permitiría.

“Me disculpo, Abi.” La voz de Hiryuu era tranquila, no más alto de lo necesario para que Abi le escuchara. “No creí que fueras a reaccionar así, pero debería haberlo sabido. Ser capaz de ver tan lejos como tu lo haces debe ser terriblemente abrumador.”

“Eso y tus hermanos se encargaron de asegurarse de que usted y sus avatares elegidos estuviéramos conectados de forma que no pudiéramos discutir.” Murmuró, sentándose mientras el dolor de cabeza remitía. “Eso, más el hecho de ser capaz de ver a leguas de distancia, es una de las razones por las que mis sentidos me sobrepasaron. Mis disculpas, Rey Hiryuu.”

“No, Abi. Soy yo el que debería disculparme. Me temo que mis hermanos ocultaron información sobre los regalos que os concedieron.” Hiryuu le ayudó a ponerse de pie de modo que pudiera lavarse la cara en el lavabo, aclarándose un poco más la cabeza. Las marcas debajo de sus ojos permanecieron frescas y claras y Abi miró su reflejo durante un momento, fijándose en los cambios por primera vez. Se tocó el rostro suavemente, luego sacudió la cabeza.

“No, Seiryuu fue bastante preciso explicándome las habilidades que me concedió, al igual que los peligros que conllevaban.” Abi se encogió de hombros con gracia, colocándose un mechón de su pelo azul brillante detrás de la oreja. Esa era otra cosa a la que debía acostumbrarse, pero era lo más ameno de todo hasta el momento. ¿Por qué no tener el pelo azul? Mostraba que él era alguien especial, alguien elegido por los mismos dioses. “Puedo paralizar a la gente con mi mirada, pero yo también resultaré paralizado. Mis ojos pueden ver grandes distancias.” Se encogió de hombros. “Es un pequeño precio a pagar por el honor que me ha sido concedido.”

Hiryuu se rió suavemente. “Hablas sobre los dioses, mis hermanos, tan fácilmente…” Sonrió suavemente. “¿Pero qué hay de mí?” Le preguntó gentilmente. “¿Qué es lo que piensa Seiryuu Abi sobre el rey al que ha sido vinculado, a parte del hecho de que mis hermanos estaban preocupados por mi seguridad?”

Abi parpadeó, la pregunta le atrapó con la guardia baja. Hiryuu era innegablemente carismático, un poco cabeza loca a veces, pero un luchador fuerte y feroz en su lealtad y sus creencias.

“Si se tratara solo de usted, entonces no sería tan problemático.” Abi se recolocó sus túnicas y le dirigió una sonrisa de disgusto. “Son los otros miembros de este grupo suyo de guardaespaldas a los que me llevara un poco más de tiempo acostumbrarme.”

Hiryuu parecía decepcionado y Abi se ruborizó azorado por la expresión de su rostro. “Es una pena que tu y los demás no podáis veros como hermanos también.” Murmuró. “Estáis juntos en esto y eso debe ser una carga a veces, pero espero que encontréis una forma de superar las barreras de la edad y la experiencia y seáis capaces de ser la clase de familia que se que se apoyarán los unos a los otros, no solo para protegerme.” Él volvió a sonreír a Abi. “Entonces, ¿por lo menos lo intentarás por mí?”

Abi murmuró algo acerca sobre reyes que no sabían cómo actuar como reyes, pero asintió y apartó la mirada. Su cabeza había dejado de dolerle, pero se había dado cuenta de que Hiryuu había estado acariciando su cabeza de la misma forma antes a Abi. ¿Cómo…?

“Entonces eso es todo lo que puedo desear por ahora.” Hiryuu palmeó su cabeza. “Creo que es mi turno de acostarme.” Él le sonrió y Abi fue dejado solo en la habitación, todo quedó en silencio salvo por los gorjeos de los pájaros que estaban distribuidos por la habitación.

“Qué rey tan extraño…” Murmuró Abi para sí mismo. Pero, innegablemente, él era un rey al que seguiría hasta el final de la tierra y por el que haría cualquier cosa.

Incluso si eso significaba expandir sus horizontes e intentar hacerse amigo de los groseros idiotas que se habían unido a él en la corte.

 


	3. Shuten

“Has subido realmente alto.” Shuten giró la cabeza al oír la voz familiar y se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa al ver a Hiryuu tratando de subir al tejado en donde él estaba sentado. “Te diría que no sé cómo has podido subir ahí tan fácilmente, pero ciertamente es más difícil de lo que parece para alguien tan ordinario como yo.”

“Usted es cualquier cosa menos ordinario.” Murmuró Shuten. “Por eso tiene a cuatro extraños cuidando de usted.” Él piso fuerte hasta llegar al borde del tejado y tiró de Hiryuu hacia arriba, manteniendo fuertemente su agarre hasta que el rey acertó a posar sus pies adecuadamente debajo de él. Lo último que quería era que Hiryuu se resbalara y se cayera en picado hacia una muerte segura. “De todos modos, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?” Le reclamó.

“¡Eres tan difícil de encontrar, Shuten!” Hiryuu le sonrió, estabilizándose con facilidad, con sus túnicas ondeando a su alrededor por el fuerte viento. Si sus manos estaban agarrando el tejado con demasiada fuerza, él no iba a decir nada al respecto. Bueno, aún no por lo menos. “Cada vez que quiero hablar contigo, estás volando lejos.” Miró al cielo con tono reflexivo. “Eres como mi hermano en ese aspecto. Siempre vagando, nunca quedándose hasta la última palabra.”

Shuten resopló ante eso. “No es por la sangre de dragón.” Cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho. “Solo es que puedo ir más lejos gracias a ella.” Miró a Hiryuu, tomando nota de su expresión pacífica. ¿Cómo podía parecer tan tranquilo cuando había una guerra en curso y todo el mundo estaba intentando pisotearse unos a otros para ganar un poco de poder?

“Sin embargo, te gustó que mi hermano te buscara.” Hiryuu sonrió suavemente. “Y cuando descubriste cuál era el poder que él podía darte, fuiste el primero en saltar a por él.” Sonrió cuando Shuten frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. “Sin embargo, también fuiste el primero en mostrar tu disgusto hacia el vínculo que compartes con tus hermanos.”

Shuten resopló y miró fijamente hacia la distancia. No podía ver tan lejos como Abi, pero aún podía valorar el terreno que le rodeaba, ver hasta dónde podía volar y explorar nuevas zonas para entrenar a gente, nuevos territorios que reclamar, más lugares por los que expandir el reino y sofocar rebeliones. “No necesitas a tanta gente desastrosa. ¿No pudiste elegirlos de entre mis soldados? Todos ellos son fuertes y todos serían útiles.

“Ahh… pero yo no les escogí.” Le explicó Hiryuu gentilmente. “Mis hermanos se empeñaron en encontrarme compañeros que me protegieran a mí y al reino, creo que cada uno de vosotros es especial y estoy tan contento de teneros a todos cerca de mí. Tienes una familia…”

Shuten apartó la mirada ante aquel pequeño desliz; Hiryuu había averiguado que él había sido un huérfano que había peleado desde muy niño para llegar a donde estaba ahora. Él no era tan refinado como Abi o tan ‘hola todos hermanos’ como Guen. Zeno… sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento. Zeno era el miembro más nuevo y todavía no podía entenderle. “Bueno, ya veremos cómo va.” Murmuró. “Rey estúpido y tus esperanzas…”

Hiryuu solo se rió ante sus duras palabras, como si supiera que Shuten no lo había dicho realmente en serio. “Si necesitas algo, Shuten, deberías decírmelo.” Hiryuu se levantó y comenzó a caminar, tan fácilmente como si estuviera caminando sobre el suelo que tenían debajo, antes de que llegara una ráfaga de viento que le golpeó y casi le arrojó por el borde. Shuten se movió antes incluso de pensar, agarrando a Hiryuu y saltando al suelo con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido y su respiración atascada en sus pulmones por casi haber perdido a Hiryuu.

“¡N-no hagas eso!” Gritó Shuten, agarrando los hombros de Hiryuu, el cual parecía un poco aturdido pero aún se estaba riendo.

“Sabía que podía contar contigo, Shuten.” Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y le apartó. “Ahora vamos. Ahora que todos estamos aquí, vamos a reunirnos adecuadamente.”

Shuten se le quedó mirando fijamente en estado de shock, preguntándose si Hiryuu había creído tanto en él como para hacerle una treta así. “Rey idiota cabeza hueca.” Murmuró, caminando detrás de él con las piernas aún un poco temblorosas.

 


	4. Zeno

Zeno alzó la mirada hacia el azul brillante del cielo, sin ni siquiera prestar atención a los gritos y al bullicio procedente de la aldea. Los cielos tenían cosas mucho más interesantes que contarle y toda su atención había sido atrapada por los dioses que querían su atención. El viento recorrió su pelo y sus ropas y el sonrió suavemente, poniéndose de pie.

“Está bien, está bien… Iré a ver por qué es todo este alboroto, ya que queréis que hable con la persona por la que lo están provocando.” Los dioses estaban descontentos con la gente y Zeno podía verlo a su alrededor cuando no estaba con la cabeza en las nubes. Había peleas en los alrededores de su aldea y muchos refugiados habían venido recientemente. Enfermos y pobres, desesperados y deseando nada más que la lucha terminara y volver a sus hogares.

Cuando llegó a la calle principal, fue atraído inmediatamente hacia la alta figura encima de un caballo, su pelo era brillante como una llama y ondeaba con el viento. Este era aquel con el que los dioses querían que hablara, este era Hiryuu, aquel que una vez había sido un dios. Él nunca había oído la voz de Hiryuu desde los cielos, por lo menos no que él supiera. Sin embargo los otros dioses dragones estaban clamando por su atención. Zeno suspiró, se pasó una mano por el pelo y se acercó a Hiryuu, el cual estaba asegurando a la gente de la aldea que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para ayudarles.

Todo el mundo de quedó quiero cuando Zeno se le acercó, incluso cuando él les estaba sonriendo, haciéndoles un gesto para que continuaran con lo que estaban haciendo antes. “Solo tengo un mensaje para Hiryuu.” Dijo rápidamente. “Los dioses son muy insistentes.” Se rió y alzó la mirada hacia el rostro sorprendido de Hiryuu.

“¿Puedes hablar con los dioses?” Hiryuu hizo un movimiento para bajarse del caballo de forma suave y fluida y Zeno le miró asombrado. Este era un dios en forma humana, que había abandonado la majestad de los cielos para ayudar a la gente de la tierra. “¿Cuál es tu nombre?”

“Zeno, Rey Hiryuu.” Zeno hizo una reverencia. “Los dioses quieren que sepa que están preocupados por usted.” Su mirada era tranquila mientras volvía a encontrarse con la del Rey. “Desean que reconsideréis vuestra posición en la tierra.”

Hiryuu sonrió suavemente y apoyó la mano en la cabeza de Zeno. “Conozco esas palabras y sus preocupaciones.” Murmuró. “Están muy preocupados por su hermano rebelde. ¿Tienen algunas otras palabras para mí, orador?”

Las mejillas de Zeno se ruborizaron ante tanta atención, pero asintió de todos modos. “Ellos quieren daros su protección y que usted la acepte cuando ésta os sea concedida.”

Hiryuu alzó las cejas. “¿Eso es todo?” Zeno asintió y luego se tambaleó un poco, al haber entregado el mensaje el poder le estaba liberando. Respiró profundamente y se mantuvo de pie, asintiendo con la cabeza.

“Sí, mi Rey.” Murmuró. “Pero ellos fueron muy insistentes en que me asegurara de que usted entendiera sus palabras, ya que usted no volverá a casa.” Le sonrió brillantemente. “Ellos se preocupan mucho por usted.”

“Lo sé, pero yo también me preocupo tanto por los humanos de la tierra. No puedo ir a casa hasta que ayude a todos los que pueda.” Él se inclinó ante Zeno, el cual se limitó a mirarle en estado de shock. “Gracias, Zeno.”

Zeno estaba aturdido mientras Hiryuu se alejaba, presumiblemente en busca de otras personas para ayudarlas, más rebeliones que sofocar. Esperaba que el antiguo dragón escuchara las palabras de sus hermanos.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Primero escuchó la conmoción de los cielos y luego las noticias que se extendían por la tierra como un incendio descontrolado, de que Hiryuu había sido capturado, de que los dragones estaban buscando guerreros. Zeno estaba recostado en el campo de detrás de su aldea, contemplando las estrellas dispersas. Ahora tenía protección y eso era bueno, podía hacer mucho más con la fuerza de los dioses detrás de él, la fuerza que le habían dado para proteger a la gente de la tierra cuando se convirtiera en humano.

Había una sensación ardiente dentro de su mente y se puso de pie de un salto cuando vio la forma de un dragón en frente de él, brillando en un color oro brillante y llenando su mente y el aire que le rodeaba con su poder divino. “Ouryuu.” Él jadeó, abriendo los ojos ampliamente, demasiado atónito como para ponerse de rodillas ante el fuerte poder que fluía sobre él.

“¿Deseas ayudar a la gente, ayudar a Hiryuu?” La voz del dragón estaba dentro de su mente y Zeno asintió, respirando la esencia de flores que llevaba el aire, la sensación del viento sobre su rostro.

“Más que nada.” Murmuró Zeno. Estaba cansando del llanto de los niños pequeños, de la desesperación en los ojos de la gente. Recordó los amables ojos de Hiryuu y las palabras que escuchó sobre Hiryuu ayudando a la gente.

“Entonces acepta mi sangre, chico… te daré el poder que necesitas para pelear junto a Hiryuu.” El dragón inclinó la cabeza y una taza se posó a los pies de Zeno, resplandeciendo con un brillo divino, el liquido que había dentro era humeante y rojo oscuro.

“No soy un guerrero.” Admitió Zeno. “No soy fuerte y no sé cómo pelear. Soy un sacerdote, Ouryuu.” Él se inclinó. “No estoy seguro de por qué creéis que soy digno de ayudar a tus hermanos divinos en vuestra misión.”

Ouryuu le dirigió una especie de sonrisa. “Es por quién eres que eres digno de este don. No abusarás de él y este poder de dotará de un fuerte cuerpo con el que proteger a aquellos que quieres.”

La expresión de Zeno brilló ante esto. “Entonces si es para ayudar a la gente, beberé esa sangre de dragón.” Se inclinó y agarró la copa, bebiendo de ella lentamente y con la reverencia acorde a la situación. Ouryuu ya se había desvanecido cuando comenzó a beber de la copa y cuando terminó Zeno casi gritó de dolor por la sensación de ardor que atravesó su cuerpo.

Se cayó sobre sus rodillas y después de sentir el dolor apaciguarse, escuchó la voz de Ouryuu por última vez.

_Ve a donde está Hiryuu, chico. Te necesitará a su lado, a ti y a tus tres hermanos dragones. Protege, ama y atesora a Hiryuu con todo lo que tienes._

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Hiryuu se encontró con él en la puerta principal, su expresión era suave y su sonrisa de bienvenida. “El pequeño sacerdote regresa.” Agarró sus manos. “Estoy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado.”

Zeno ni siquiera le preguntó cómo sabía que él había sido elegido; la marca de Ouryuu estaba en él, incluso si él mismo aún no estuviera seguro de cuáles eran los poderes que le habían concedido. Había perdido la capacidad de hablar con los dioses después de que su cuerpo cambiara para servirles a ellos y a Hiryuu. Se apartó el brillante pelo dorado que era el indicador más obvio de su cambio de estatus en la vida.

Él simplemente sonrió e hizo una profunda reverencia ante su rey al cual estaba orgulloso de servir, aquel al que su sangre clamaba por proteger con todo lo que tenía.

“Solo siento haber tardado tanto en llegar aquí.” Él sonrió.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Narutinachan:  
> Este es el último capítulo que tiene publicado la autora de la versión original en inglés, así que este fanfic no tendrá continuación hasta que ella publique un capítulo nuevo (lo cual parece que va para largo). Aún así, espero que os haya gustado y os animo a seguir estando al pendiente de mis próximas traducciones y también mis propios fanfics.  
> Nos vemos.


End file.
